Sera t il un Cracmol ?
by PrincesseKokaiso
Summary: Des Mangemorts, un enfant, et une question : Sera-t-il un Cracmol ?


**Sera-t- il un Cracmol ?**

**une fanfiction Harry Potter**

**par PrincesseKokaiso**

**Note de l'auteur :**

Cette fanfiction a été écrite pour relever un défi que j'avais posté sur un forum... Il fallait placer la liste de mots suivants :

Calèche-Désir-Philosophe-Justice-Coquillage-Téléphone-Réveil-Fauteuil roulant-Mouchoir-Laser-Extraterrestre-Fantôme-Ours en peluche-Tableau-Pieuvre

Et comme dit AuBeinArcadia, je ne suis qu'une petite joueuse, donc j'ai modifié les règles entre temps et décidé que j'en mettrai au moins dix, c'est pourquoi vous ne retrouverez pas les mots barrés ci-dessus. J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à placer _Fauteuil roulant_.

William Strottle était inquiet. Il était assis dans son fauteuil, le dos tourné vers la fenêtre et tenait entre ses mains une photo. Elle représentait une femme assise dans le sable, un enfant sur ses genoux, agitant son **ours en peluche**. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. C'était une belle journée d'été et Ann ramassait les plus beaux **coquillages **qu'elle trouvait pour décorer le château de sable que leur fils avait construit.

Dans trois jours, son fils allait avoir huit ans. Huit ans, et il n'avait toujours pas développé la moindre chose qui puisse le différencier d'un enfant moldu. Il n'en dormait plus, et sa femme, Ann, tâchait de le rassurer, lui disant que " Cela allait venir ", mais quand ? Il était tracassé, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment Henry pourrait-il être un simple moldu ? C'était impossible, Ann et lui étaient des Sang Purs. Son fils voyait parfaitement les **fantômes**, et leur parlait. Il y avait donc quelque chose, mais cela était insuffisant.

C'était comme si Henry était un enfant en **fauteuil roulant**, il avait des jambes mais ne pouvait pas s'en servir pour marcher... Il ne voulait pas que son fils soit un Cracmol... Ces êtres rejetés et méprisés. Et quelle honte ce serait pour eux, parents d'un enfant sans aucun pouvoir magique ! Leur réputation serait entachée, et quelle serait la réaction de ses collègues et des Mangemorts! Il imaginait parfaitement ce qui se dirait de lui et de sa femme : "Deux Sang Purs incapables d'avoir un enfant sorcier ! ". Il ne voulait pas y croire. Son **désir** le plus cher était que son fils soit un sorcier respecté et aimé, et non pas un Cracmol !

- WILLIAM STROTTLE !, cria une voix.

Cela fit alors office de **réveil** pour l'intéressé, qui observait, pensif, ce qui se passait dehors, par la fenêtre, oubliant qu'il avait une photo entre les mains. Il retourna rapidement son siège vers son interlocuteur, stupéfait, et vit une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants attachés en un chignon parfait, et portant des lunettes rondes, lui lancer un regard furieux. Tandis qu'il reposait rapidement la photo, le **téléphone** se mit à sonner.

- Encore en train de rêvasser ! Et dire qu'il n'est que dix heures ! Faites-moi taire cette horrible chose ! hurla-t-elle, lançant un dossier sur la table de son subordonné. Ah et j'allais oublier, vous devez me rendre ce dossier et votre rapport avant ce soir ! ajouta-t-elle, claquant la porte.

Il soupira, et se rassit dans son fauteuil. Il travaillait au service des Apparitions magiques dans le monde Moldu, et devait faire le rapport de l'événement d'il y a deux jours. Un dragon avait été aperçu près de la tour Eiffel à Paris, et il avait du faire en sorte que cela passe inaperçu pour les Moldus. Ça avait été une tâche difficile car les journaux français et mondiaux en avaient fait leur une. Il avait alors décidé de mettre en scène un Moldu qui aurait crée un robot qui ressemblait trait pour trait à un dragon plutôt que d'effacer la mémoire de milliers de personnes. Il savait qu'_Il_ n'appréciait pas ce qu'il faisait au sein du Ministère, mais c'était une parfaite couverture. Qui aurait pu croire que lui, William Strottle, était un Mangemort ?

Il hésita à décrocher le téléphone, qui annonçait forcément une mauvaise nouvelle, ou un problème à résoudre. C'était sans aucun doute Ryan, qui était dans le monde des Moldus pour repérer les choses magiques qui apparaissaient de temps à autre chez les Moldus... Soupirant encore une fois, il décrocha le téléphone et dit d'une voix calme : « Allo. »

- Ah, quand même ! Vous répondez enfin ! J'ai failli abandonner, vous savez ! déclara une voix masculine d'un ton hâtif. Patron, je crois qu'on a un problème...

- Ryan. Que se passe-t-il ? Et où es-tu ? demanda Strottle, levant les yeux vers le plafond.

- Ramène-toi ! Il y en a d'autres ! hurla une voix.

- J'arrive ! Eh bien euh, on est à Shetland, à Harlodswick plus précisément, et on a un adversaire qui nous attaque avec des **pieuvres **d'une taille assez...

- C'est bon, je viens. déclara-t-il, raccrochant le téléphone.

Des pieuvres géantes sur la côte anglaise... Et puis quoi encore ? Ils ne pouvaient donc pas se débrouiller seul ? Ryan n'était qu'un gamin d'une vingtaine d'années et maladroit. Strottle se leva, et mit sa veste. Il voyait parfaitement le **tableau** : Ryan et Sam, son coéquipier, sur les terres écossaises affrontant un adversaire qui jetait des pieuvres sur eux... Ça ne pouvait être qu'une sirène. Mais à cette époque de l'année, c'était surprenant.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le lieu indiqué, il vit une femme dans l'eau, furieuse, qui ne cessait de hurler des jurons et deux sorciers qui tâchaient tant bien que mal de se débarrasser des pieuvres qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

- Patron ! s'exclama l'un d'entre eux, visiblement soulagé que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide.

Strottle ne dit rien, se dirigea vers leur adversaire tout en tâchant de ne pas marcher sur les animaux marins mourants et le liquide noir qui s'écoulait sur le sable, immergea ses pieds dans l'eau et se plaça à côté de la sirène.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton calme, la regardant.

- Il se trouve que ces deux garnements m'ont traitée de vieille pourriture !

C'est vrai qu'elle n' était pas très belle, contrairement aux légendes Moldues et aux idées que se faisaient les gens lorsque l'on parlait de sirène. Ses cheveux étaient couverts d'algues, sa peau fripée, et sa queue ne cessait de s'agiter dans l'eau.

- Allons, ce ne sont que des gamins ! S'ils vous présentent leurs excuses les plus sincères, cesserez-vous de les harceler avec ces pieuvres, belle demoiselle ?

Elle le fixa des yeux, hésitante, observant son visage afin de savoir s'il mentait ou non.

La plage était redevenue calme. Les vagues emportaient l'encre noire produite par les pieuvres qui avaient subi les sorts jetés par les deux sorciers, et les corps de ces animaux marins jonchaient sur le sol. Le sable était encore souillé par le liquide noir. Ils n'étaient pas aussi grands que ce que William s'était imaginé après avoir entendu la description de Ryan. Peut-être aurait-il du raccrocher après que ce dernier ait fini sa phrase... Mais l'appeler uniquement parce qu'une sirène vous attaque l'agaçait. Ses subordonnés auraient très bien pu se débrouiller seuls. En quoi cela le concernait ? Certes, une sirène était apparue dans le monde des Moldus, mais si ces deux idiots ne l'avaient pas offensée, tout cela serait déjà terminé. Il aurait très bien pu la tuer par l'Avada Kedavra, mais il en aurait été réprimandé par ses supérieurs... Ça aurait été tellement plus simple...

- Merci patron, vous nous avez sauvé la vie ! déclara un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, souriant.

- Cela vous apprendra à insulter une sirène ! Ne jamais dire d'une femme qu'elle est affreuse ! Voilà la leçon que vous devez tirer de cette histoire ! Ryan et toi vous allez me nettoyer tout cela et rentrer dès que vous aurez fini. Je veux un rapport de ce qui s'est passé ici. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas un seul Moldu ni personne d'autre ici. répondit Strottle d'un ton sévère.

- Oh, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat ! Et arrêtez de faire le **philosophe**, je suis sûr que vous étiez comme nous à notre âge ! Après tout, avouez-le, vous avez été aussi surpris que nous de voir une créature aussi affreuse dans l'eau ! Et au fait, souhaitez un bon anniversaire à votre fils de ma part, dit un autre jeune homme brun non loin d'eux, exténué, essuyant son visage avec un **mouchoir**.

- Je n'y manquerai pas Ryan.

Il était dix-sept heures. Il était rentré trempé dans son bureau et s'était séché. Il prit un parchemin et écrivit rapidement le rapport tant attendu par sa supérieure, Madame Leen. Cette dernière entra dans la pièce et lui demanda des explications sur sa longue absence. Il lui expliqua brièvement ce qui c'était passé, et lui rendit le rapport qu'il venait de finir d'écrire. Elle fronça les sourcils, le soupçonnant de l'avoir bâclé pour sortir du Ministère le plus vite possible, et lui annonça qu'il finirait tard ce soir-là car il y avait encore des cas à régler et des dossiers à remplir. Une fois partie, il soupira et contempla ce qui ornait son bureau. Des plumes, de l'encre, le journal d'hier, et des photos de lui et de sa famille... Henry hantait à nouveau ses pensées. Et dire que celui-ci risquait d'être sans doute un Cracmol ! Même les médecins ne pouvaient confirmer ou infirmer cette éventualité... C'était quasiment impossible selon eux puisque lui et Ann étaient des Sang Purs mais si par malheur il devenait un Cracmol... Il aurait tellement voulu l'envoyer à Poudlard... Il était intelligent, et aimait découvrir de nouvelles choses... William enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, réfléchissant à l'avenir de son fils...Et aussi au sien. Si jamais les Mangemorts découvraient que Henry était un Cracmol, que se passerait-il ? Ils le tueraient. Ou _Il_ le ferait lui-même. Quelle honte d'avoir parmi ses rangs, un Mangemort incapable d'avoir un enfant sorcier. C'était sans doute ce qu'_il _lui dirait avant de le tuer.

Il secoua le tête, refusant de croire que son fils serait un Cracmol, et se redressa dans son fauteuil. Il fallait qu'il cesse d'y penser. Ces derniers temps, il avait perdu son appétit et avait perdu du poids. Ses cheveux blanchissaient. Rien de mieux que le travail pur oublier ses soucis. Il s'attaqua à la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait et sortit de son bureau une fois son travail terminé, c'est-à-dire à minuit vingt.

Il transplana et arriva en face de sa maison. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, il sentit qu'une personne était derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement et sortit sa baguette.

- Eh bien, mon cher William, ne sois pas aussi effrayé, déclara le sorcier en face de lui.

- Lucius, que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ? répondit Strottle.

- Je me demande depuis quelques jours pourquoi tu as cette mine … Dis-moi, serais-tu inquiet par le fait que ton fils ne devienne pas un sorcier ?, murmura Lucius Malefoy à l'oreille de son interlocuteur. Inutile de faire de si grands yeux, je sais tout, ajouta-t-il d'un ton railleur.

- Pas le moins du monde, ce sera un sorcier, j'en suis sûr ! déclara-t-il, sûr de lui.

- En es-tu sûr ? Tu sais ce qui arrivera si jamais il... Rien que d'y penser, j'en suis tout excité… Deux Sang Purs incapables d'avoir un fils sorcier ! _Il_ sera très heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle, j'en suis sûr. Je voulais m'assurer que ce n'était pas le cas... Mais tu n'as pas l'air si sûr on dirait... Au plaisir de te revoir, dit-il, se retournant, prêt à transplaner. Ah, et j'oubliais, savais-tu que deux Sang Purs ont cinq pour cent de chances d'avoir un enfant Cracmol ? C'est peu, mais c'est toujours possible... Qui sait ? J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il deviendra. En tous cas, Drago ne sera jamais un Cracmol. Il fera sa deuxième année à Poudlard l'année prochaine... Bonne nuit William.

Alors que Lucius Malefoy disparaissait, William Strottle soupira, soulagé de le voir partir. Il ne l'appréciait que très peu. Toujours à se vanter des mérites de son fils...

De toute façon, à quoi bon s'inquiéter ? Il y avait peu de Cracmols dans ce monde, et comme disait Lucius, seulement cinq pour cent de chances... C'était ce qu'il s'était répété toute la nuit, tâchant de s'endormir...

C'était un soir d'été. Comme à son habitude, il fumait un cigare avant de dîner. Il avait lu les nouvelles du jour et il apprit que désormais, tout le monde savait que William, Ann et Henry Strottle étaient décédés... Pensif, il se remémora les paroles qu'avaient prononcées le Maître ce jour-là :

- Je me doutais bien que tu deviendrais un traître à ton sang ! Vous n'êtes que deux Sang Purs incapables ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de personne dans mes rangs ! Deux Sang Purs qui élèvent un Cracmol ! Laissez-moi rire ! Quelle honte ! Vous ne méritez qu'une seule chose : AVADA KEDAVRA !


End file.
